


Anecdotes from Fódlan

by straylize



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Hair Braiding, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snowball Fight, Stolen Moments, birthday dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylize/pseuds/straylize
Summary: A collection of Fire Emblem: Three Houses drabbles based on ship+prompt requests given to me.





	1. Hair Braiding (Claude/F!Byleth)

Summer was undoubtedly hot. The sun of the Verdant Rain Moon beat down on all of Fódlan, the humidity in the air was oppressive—and Byleth could hardly stand it anymore. Her hair was damp, sticking to her neck and proving to be a total distraction from the lesson she was giving Claude in combat counters in the Training Hall.

An arrow whizzed past her head; something she would normally dodge with ease slipping past her. She sighed, and Claude lowered his bow.

“The heat’s really getting to you, huh, Teach?” His lips curved into a frown as she nodded. The heat was absolutely awful, doubly so in the confined space the Training Hall had to offer. Claude didn’t respond for a long moment, only perking up after an idea came to mind.

“I know just the trick,” he set his bow down gently and made his way toward Byleth; he tugged gently at the bottom of the brain in his hair. After he closed the gap between them, he offered a cheeky wink, accompanied by his ever-present scheming smile. “Close your eyes.”

A curious—almost wary—sound escaped Byleth’s throat, but she complied, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. After a moment, she could feel it. Claude’s presence had shifted behind her, and the hair that seemed glued to her neck was being pulled away. His touch was gentle, filled with a thoughtful kind of care that was easy to miss from a guy like Claude von Riegan. She couldn’t see what he was doing, but she could hazard a guess. “A braid?”

“It’ll keep the hair off your neck, and look pretty stylish, if I do say so myself,” He responded casually. His eyes were fixed on what he was doing; no stranger to braiding hair, it was hardly even any effort. In that position, though—the back of her neck exposed, the moment strangely intimate as a comfortable silence fell between them…

He leaned in one he’d tied the bottom of the braid snug, breathing words against the nape of Byleth’s neck. “I could stay here, if you want…”

A shiver ran down her spine; she had never heard Claude speak in that tone to her. It was… alarming, though she couldn’t say she hated it. Still, it wasn’t the time or place.

“ _ Claude… _ ”

He backed up almost immediately as she turned to give him a stern glare.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You left yourself open for that one, Teach…”

She sighed as she gripped her sword tighter in her hand. A nod of thanks, as her neck  _ did _ feel cooler, gave way quickly to getting back to their training session. Byleth thought little of it—but she didn’t catch the brief look of dejection in Claude’s eyes as he edged back towards his bow. She wouldn’t find out for  _ years _ that he was more serious than he’d let on in their little shared moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts can be submitted via [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/straylize)!


	2. Snowball Fight (Claude/F!Blyleth)

The thought of playing in the snow was entirely too appealing. The grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery were covered in it; it was to be expected when in the coldest weeks of the Pegasus Moon, after all. And Claude—well, Claude didn’t often get to play in the snow while growing up. That made it a perfect opportunity for a little playful mischief. A snowball at the first person who exited the Golden Deer classroom—

Who knows? Maybe he could start an all-out snowball  _ war  _ between the classrooms.

At least, that was what Claude  _ thought _ before he made a neatly compacted snowball and waited behind a pillar for the next person to exit the building. He couldn’t have predicted that it would be  _ Byleth _ who would wind up a target. He barely had time to process what he was doing; reflexively, he threw the snowball.

Just as reflexively, Byleth sidestepped the snowball, sending it sailing past her and into the doorframe. She knew with near immediacy that there was only one person it could be—and that they needed a taste of their own medicine. She didn’t indicate it on her expression at all, stare blank as she walked past the pillar and in the direction of the dorms.

“You could at least  _ try _ to play along…” He mumbled, inaudible to Byleth with a sigh as he stepped out from behind the pillar.  _ So much for that idea. _

Or so he thought.

Without a chance to make his presence known, or seek a new target, the sound of a bold voice echoed through that quiet area of the monastery—

“Let this be a lesson!” Claude had no time to react before he met with a cold, wet snowball right to the face.

_ A CRITICAL HIT. _

He stood, dumbfounded for a moment. Had Byleth just… played him for a fool? She goaded him out. She out-schemed the schemer. And with her own obvious victory, another sound, this one far less familiar to him reached Claude’s ears.

Laughter.

Byleth was laughing, her expression having shifted from that normally unreadable one to one of pure elated bliss. She had been victorious, and the fact that she had tricked him absolutely delighted her. And to Claude, that laughter—

If he believed there was truly a goddess of Fódlan, he was sure that’s what her laugh would have sounded like. It made his heart race in a way he didn’t expect; a surprise that existed on the same level as her own laughter.

And Claude had every intent of embracing it, of fostering it—of hearing it again.

“Don’t think I’m gonna surrender that easily, Teach!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts can be submitted via [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/straylize)!


	3. Date (Felix/F!Byleth)

“I thought trips down dark alleys were reserved for the pointy end of your sword,” Byleth commented idly as she followed along the path Felix was creating for them. Her fingers were laced with his, the cool metal of her wedding band settled flush against their skin. 

It was their first visit to Fhirdiad since being wed and truthfully, Byleth had expected that they would spend as little time in the Faerghean capital as possible. They traveled as a couple of mercenaries all throughout Fódlan, but rarely spent time in the territories that Felix had once called home. He laid claim to it being easier than having to explain himself and his choices to friends and family—he was perfectly satisfied with the path they were cutting for themselves. It was for that very reason that she expected they would skip over the city and continue on their way. 

Instead, he was guiding her through a series of alleys, tugging her along gently while she was left in the dark about what was going on.

“I just want to show you something, that’s all.” His tone, to anyone else, would have seemed terse as it ever was. But Byleth knew he was up to something; for him to not explain bluntly where he was taking her meant he was hiding something. Felix wasn’t much of a liar, even by omission, after all.

“The… pointy end of you  _ sword? _ ” She repeated, the faintest of smirks tugging at the corners of her mouth. That time, she certainly hadn’t meant either of the blades sheathed at his hip.

“Th-that’s not what I mean, either!” He certainly got her implication; his face flushed a bright shade of red—though all Byleth could see was the way the tips of his ears also flushed. It didn’t take much for her to know that meant she’d completely flustered him. If he was going to be secretive, the least she could do was pay him back in kind… in her own way. “Just wait, we’re almost there.”

Byleth responded with a quiet hum, satisfied with her own teasing. She allowed Felix to navigate in silence until they finally stopped moving.

“A.. cafe?” She questioned, puzzled.

“I… used to come here a lot when I was younger,” Back when he was younger. When Glenn was still around, when his friends had all been untainted by the world and the tragedies it held. “Since it’s still here, I thought… it would be nice… for you to try it.”

He stumbled on his words; Felix still struggled pretty obviously with expressing himself—but that was of no matter to Byleth. She smiled, soft and gentle before leaning up to press a soft and chaste kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, Felix. I’m looking forward to it.”

His cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. “You’re the one who should be getting flustered right now. I take you here for your birthday and—” 

Felix cut himself off with a groan of frustration; Byleth looked at him with mild surprise. Her birthday? 

“Don’t tell me you forgot.”

She forgot; birthdays had never been all that important to her—not her own, at least. “You remembered, though. So… thank you. I’m looking forward to it even more now.”

When they had gone inside, Byleth had blissfully sampled the menu, while Felix remained quiet and flustered for the duration of their meal—despite that, it had been a worthwhile effort and a memorable ‘birthday date.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts can be submitted via [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/straylize)!


	4. Stolen Kisses (Hubert/Ferdinand)

Hubert was the first to steal a kiss.

He and Ferdinand had been sitting in the library, discussing a potential threat to their upcoming siege of Arianrhod. It was nothing short of the curt professionalism they showed when in public. Despite the way their relationship had evolved over the course of five years—they saw little reason to openly display any affections.

They were at war, after all. Edelgard’s safety was paramount, as was the safety of the Black Eagle Strike Force and the rest of the Adrestian Army. In truth, they did not have time for the affections they craved from one another. Every moment was a stolen one—sidelong glances during strategy meetings. The brush of gloved fingers as they passed each other in the dining hall. Notes tucked beneath one another’s doors to be discovered when returning from reconnaissance missions. Shared moments of intimacy remained behind closed doors, away from the eyes and ears of everyone else.

Frustrating—it certainly was sometimes. And for different reasons. Hubert was nothing short of a pro when it came to keeping things under wraps; his poker face was one nobody could even dream of breaking. In the presence of others, there was no reason for anyone to suspect that he had feelings beyond his unwavering loyalty for Edelgard. Ferdinand, on the other hand, was not so adept. Though he had his share of secrets, he was also the sort to wear his heart on his sleeve. He could keep up the facade well enough, if only because their duties came first and he wasn’t one to shirk them—but he was also the one who would steal those glances, or pout in those stolen moments of intimacy just because it was difficult to hold his feelings back. 

“Hubert, I do believe it is about time you left,” His words sounded straight-forward to those who were milling about the library, but none saw the softer expression in his eyes—the one that wished he could steal a few more minutes of Hubert’s time. “Edelgard will not be pleased if you keep her waiting.”

“Yes, I am aware. I don’t need  _ you _ to lecture me on proper conduct with Her Majesty,” he bit back with the same ferocity he often used when speaking to others; it aided them in keeping up appearances, especially with members of their own squad within earshot.. "You would do well to take your own advice when you are to meet with her."

Ferdinand recoiled slightly at the tone. Though he usually kept his composure, Hubert was easily able to tell that the ire in his tone may have been a bit more than intended. Perhaps it was reflexive, a holdover from the days when the two did constantly bark at one another like feral dogs—still, he didn’t have any intention of giving Ferdinand reason to doubt him. He was true in his feelings, despite their appearances. So as he stood, he decided it best to make that clear in his own way.

Hubert pushed the chair back in and moved to stand behind Ferdinand’s chair; why, Ferdinand wasn’t sure. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up though, chilled as Hubert leaned over. In his ear, the murmuring of “ _ Come to my room later, _ ” danced into the air for only him—

And just as quickly as those words reached him, he felt lips pressed against his temple and the warmth they left when Hubert pulled away.. Those in the room saw nothing more than the usual—Hubert whispering what would undoubtedly be a twisted death threat—but for Ferdinand and Ferdinand alone, it was a gesture of affection.

One that left Ferdinand von Aegir beside himself, left alone and flushed a deep shade of pink as Hubert confidently made his way out of the library, satisfied with his stolen affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts can be submitted via [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/straylize)!


	5. Song (Felix/F!Byleth)

What she was doing hadn’t even really occurred to her—not enough to put any real conscious thought into her efforts, at least. Byleth meandered about the kitchen, lit only by a singular candle. The hour was early—at least another two would have to pass before the sun began it’s ascent over the horizon. Unable to sleep, Byleth had arisen from bed, cautious as to not wake Felix from his restful slumber. She had her doubts she would get any more sleep, which is what had led her to the kitchen for a very early cup of tea.

Her movements were idle, but quiet; a pin drop was likely to awaken Felix, which she wasn’t to avoid, if possible. Causing him undue worry solely because she was feeling restless didn’t seem like the best of ideas, after all. Perhaps that was a holdover of her shouldering her own burdens for so long, or perhaps because despite his best efforts at seeming aloof, Felix had a tendency to worry easily. Byleth’s thoughts shifted as she waited for the water to come to a boil—

And before she’d realized it, she’d found herself quietly singing a soft tune that was etched directly into every fiber of her being.

_ “♪ In time’s flow… see the glow… of flames ever burning bright…♪” _

It was a song that she’d heard sung many years ago, but that hadn’t been what etched it into her soul. The words to that song and its melody came to her with such ease that she hadn’t even considered what she was doing as she continued to prepare her tea.

_ “♪ On the swift river’s drift… broken memories alight… ♪” _

“That song…”

The sound of a familiar voice took Byleth by surprise, startling her. She turned, eyes wide to see a groggy—but equally surprised Felix standing in the doorway.

“I must have woken you, my apologies—” Her cheeks lit up a faint shade of pink; in truth, Byleth couldn’t even recall a time she’d sung out loud, save for their time singing with the choir at the monastery. But on her own? She’d never done so, especially not with an audience. Even if that audience  _ was _ her husband, it still made her feel the slightest bit sheepish, even if mostly because she hadn’t planned on waking him up.

“No, don’t apologize.” Felix shook his head as it dipped; disheveled hair fell into over his eyes, though that didn’t obscure the soft, endeared smile that Byleth loved to see from him. It was still new and exciting, to see him smile in that way. “Your voice... “

He paused to clear his throat; Felix was undoubtedly both embarrassed and overwhelmed anytime he had to be so candid with his feelings. 

“Will you sing for me sometime?” In truth, the sound of her voice and the song itself were almost angelic. As if the goddess herself was singing—though he didn’t know it was truly a song of the goddess, the ethereal nature of the melody was enough to convey that sentiment. He wanted to hear more; Felix had never been particularly musical, but hearing the woman he loved singing was enough to make his heart swell.

She hummed with a nod and offered him an endeared smile; once Byleth had finished her tea, she led Felix back to bed. There, he rested against her as she sang the tune like a lullaby, stroking his disheveled locks into a neater arrangement until he fell back to sleep—and eventually, her own lidded eyes caving to the allure of rest while wrapped up in the warmth of the man she loved so dearly.


End file.
